


I'm an idiot

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Carnival, Cute, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, In a way, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When do you think he'll make a move? That is, if he has the guts to."</p><p>This is something I had in my mind for a while, Now may it be in yours. Will probably make another chapter. Link and Zelda were based on their Skyward Sword versions, Soooo yeah! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm an idiot

   Letting out a sigh, Link was already feeling tired. He was used to his normal schedule of riding Epona and frequent visits to his dear Grandma. Though... A carnival? He wasn't so sure about this one. Even the thought of it made him tired. Not in a way of no energy, no; it was the thought of being around a large group of people constantly screaming in excitement or fright. He has been to many bustling towns, but carnivals are a bit more to handle.

   Deciding to take a break before he would leave for the carnival, he took a quick shower and once out, threw on the nearest clothes. He didn't care much for how they looked, if they were comfy, he would wear it. Putting on some loose, dirt brown, shorts, and what looked like a loose sweater-like shirt that was cream colored and light green around the neck and end of the sleeves. With a pair of practically falling apart black sandals, and not a care for his bedhead, he was ready to go. After his break, of course. He plopped onto his bed and asked himself why he let himself say yes to going to the carnival. He was regretting it, though at the same time feeling like he could use some of his time to hang out with people. He usually spends time either visiting Grandma or talking with Malon, mostly about Epona or just horses in general.

   "*Yawn* _I'm sure it'll be fine._ After a few short seconds, Link fell asleep.

* * *

 

  ** _BZZZT_ _BZZZT_** _..._ ** _BZZZT BZZZT_ -** Sleepily, Link reached over to his phone and looked to see who was calling. Eyes still blurry, he couldn't tell who it was; though he still answered.

   "Hellllo-"

   "Uh, Link, Where are you? We've been waiting for like an hour! Did you forget to be here around 5?" He could hear the slight sounds of excitement and talking in the background. The voice could only be one person; it was Zelda.

   "Wh- wha-?" Taking a glance at the alarm clock, he saw it was already 6:30 PM. "O-oh..." Without another thought, he ended the call. Trying to hurry while half asleep, he was out of the house and on his bike; off to the town. It wasn't to far away, though with his ranch life everything was far. He enjoys living in a place surrounded by trees. Same with Saria, who lived near him but usually went to his house.

* * *

 

    Making his way to the entrance of the carnival, putting his bike in the parking racks, He reluctantly entered thegates. After paying to get in, he looked around to see if he could even spot them, with no luck. Trying to walk further into the carnival, a large group of people walked into him. Getting a myriad of "watch where you're going" and only a few "excuse me"'s, He decided to just turn back and wait at the entrance for them. After he turned around, he was a bit scared of what he saw.

   Glaring, and right in his face stood Zelda. After a few seconds of being rather life threatening, she suddenly smiled and laughed, backing away a bit. "PfffahahaHA! You got so scared! I didn't really know that's all it took! Hahaha!" Feeling a bit embarrassed, Link looked in any direction but at her.

   "Mhm thought so." She was wearing a white, short sleeved dress, and pale yellow flip flops. Link couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. Especially since her hair was down and seemed to flow so lightly with every move. Her playful smile made him a bit relieved she wasn't actually mad. "Eh-hem. Uh, Link? H-e-l-l-o?" He didn't realize he had been staring. "I see you rode your bike here. Jeez, did you even wear a helmet? I don't see it over there. *Sigh* well at least you didn't get hurt. You really need to get a car. The road to your house is so bumpy, what if you get unbalanced and fall? Seriousl-"

   "I'm okay."

   ""Okay" isn't much."

   "I'm okay."

   "Goddesses, Link. OK." She gave him a playful shove. They were childhood friends, he knew her way longer than anyone. Making their way further into the carnival, Which, minus the crowd that passed, was empty for the most part. "Also, I know I said "we've been waiting" buuut when I went to wait for you the rest went somewhere else. They probably went to get some food, let's go search!"

   Grabbing his wrist, she led him to where all the food stands were. There were quite a lot, and in the middle of them all were a few rows of picnic tables under a typical carnival roof. When scanning her eyes over the tables trying to find them, someone poked her shoulder.

   "Hey! We were just about to go look for you, but looks like we don't need to." It was Malon and by her side was Midna. They both had some lemonade.

   "Well now that Link is finally here, let's go back to the rides." Midna started walking, Zelda catching up to walk by her. Malon and Link walked a bit behind. "So, when will it happen?" Midna gave Zelda a smirk.

   "What?"

   "When do you think he'll make a move? That is, if he has the guts to."

   "Wh-wha do y' mean?" Her heartbeat started increasing a bit. "We've been friends forever, I highly doubt he has any big feelings for me, and I don't for him, either."

   "You guys just seem perfect. Sorry, did that embarrass you?"

   "Well, yeah. You don't say things like that out of the blue!"

   "Oops. I didn't think that would affect you so much."

   "It didn't! It didn't!"

   "Something wrong, Zelda?" Link went to catch up to them, Malon hurried to walk by Midna.

   "No, it's nothing. Don't worry, It's all good." She looked over to Link walking close to her side. When their eyes met for a split second, she quickly looked the other way. _Ugh, what are you doing? Just calm down. You don't feel anything for him. You don't... You don't... You don't..._

   "You okay? You look like you're cursing yourself." Malon leaned over a bit to look at Zelda's expression. Though she looked embarrassed, there was a hint of pain in her eyes.

   "I'm fine. Don't mind me."

   "Alrighty then..." Malon looked at Midna, who just shrugged.

* * *

 

   They spent the hours away on almost all the rides. They were a bit concerned for Zelda for about an hour after the talk, but she slowly got over it. The time was about 8:30, they decided to soon leave around nine.

   "Oh! Hey guys! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel! I hear it's a gorgeous view when it gets dark." Malon was full of joy from just the sight of the wheel.

   "Sure, sounds good. Zelda, Link, you good with that, too?" Midna stopped by Malon and turned to them.

   "Yeah! I love Ferris Wheels, they're pretty relaxing after all the fast-paced ones." Zelda hurried up to join the two that were already heading to the line. "Link, come on!" With no sign of hurry, he joined them in the line. All he wanted was to get home soon. It felt that there were so many people there, but it really wasn't much. A few minutes passed and finally they could get on.

   "Woah, what do you think you're doin'? This ride only can have two people to a seat; four has no chance! Two of you will have to wait." The man working the ride seemed very tired of all the people for the day.

   "Oh, okay. Midna and I will go first, okay?" Malon seemed a bit sad they all couldn't ride together.

   "Okay sounds good to me." Zelda and Link stepped back. Zelda looked at Midna, who chuckled and winked at her before sitting in the seat and was lifted. It was then that she realized what just happened. She'll have to ride with Link. She instantly felt her face getting warm.

   Next seat stopped. It was for them.

   She froze up. _Why is this happening? I don't love him! This is nothing! Start. Walking. Do it!_

She got pulled from her thoughts when her hand was gently grabbed.

   "Come on." Link said. His voice was soft then, which made her relax slightly. As they were seated and lifted up, She couldn't keep her thoughts together. But all Link could think about was getting home and sleeping.

   When they got to the top, it was true what Malon heard. The view was incredible. With the glow at the bottom created by the carnival lights, the distant valleys and hills, and faint shine of the sun, it was beautiful. She looked over to see Link and his head down, wait, was he sleeping already?

   A sudden stop. someone was getting on. They were at the very top. The stop made Link wake up, and he realized what he just did. The wheel started turning again. He looked over to Zelda who was back to gazing at the sky before it left view. He always had some feelings toward her, but he always brushed them off. But right now, he suddenly felt the rush of feelings come back. She looked over at him and felt the warmth come back once again.

    _Stop! that's enough, mind! I don't love him, so don't do this to me!_ She went to comment about how the sky looked and ignore him. "Isn't the scenery super pretty at the top?"

   "Yeah." They both turned forward and look at the sky coming back into view.

   "So pretty..." She turned to him and smiled, trying to act normal as the warmth settled. "Hm? Why aren't you looking at the sky?"

   "Zelda."

   "Umm... What is I-"

   As she tried to speak, Link leaned in, stopping her. She felt lips against her own, they were warm, and what seemed to be forever was only a few seconds. When he sat back in his half of the seat, they didn't make eye contact. She could see his face was beet red, and her own face was as well. She couldn't mutter a single word, all that happened was some voice cracks. They awkwardly avoided each other the rest of the ride. She clung to her side the whole way. When they got off, they walked towards Midna and Malon while avoiding all eye contact.

   "Alrighty, I think it's time we leave. You guys okay with that?" Midna said, sounding a bit exhausted from the whole day. Zelda and Link nodded, and they all headed to the gates. "Oh, it looks like you rode your bike. It'll be to dark to see, so I'll take you home. Your bike is small enough so I'll put in the back." After she did what she said, they said there goodbyes to each other. Link and Zelda tried to say bye, but it was very quiet and awkward.

   In the car and heading to Link's, it was silent. That is, until Midna spoke.

   "I saw what you did from our seat." He looked at her and saw her smirk. "It seems you _do_ have some guts. For a second there I thought you were scared, but I guess not. though Zelda seemed a bit embarrassed."

   The way she acted... That's right...

   _I guess she doesn't feel the same way._

   Arriving at his house, he got his bike out and said goodbye to Midna. Making his way to his room, he didn't bother with his clothes. He simply laid on his bed and stuffed his face into the pillow. Not even covering himself with a blanket, and thoughts of unrequited love, he fell asleep.

   _I'm an idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a thing I wrote. Like I said, I plan to add a chapter later maybe, if I ever feel up to it. Hope you like and maybe leave a comment if you wish! Love you, dear Reader!


End file.
